


Hotel Room Service

by Youdirtylittlegirl



Category: Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, He's kind of a demon so like???, Hotel Room Sex, Markiplier ego, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Voyeurism, sex while working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youdirtylittlegirl/pseuds/Youdirtylittlegirl
Summary: Reader gets a lovely visit from our favorite demon boy, Darkiplier.





	Hotel Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> This is another commission for twenty-third-born on Tumblr, for one of their friends! Hope you enjoy it!

Working mostly nights was hard enough, but what was worse than that was wraparound shifts. The woman in sat in her car, mega-sized cup of coffee in her hands as she prepared herself to get ready to get out of her car. 

Any. 

Second. 

Now.

Her mind was telling her to move, but her body was not up for it quite yet. She had only gotten about four hours of sleep, and was ready to accept the slow, painful death that was coming for her. She usually didn’t have to work shifts like this, but a co worker had needed a day off, and she was always a sucker for the big pleading eyes that usually accompanied the people who were desperate for a switched shift or a day off, and it seemed like everyone knew that. 

She really didn’t mind, much. Her rent had been raised in the last few months, and she was finding it hard to be on time with her bills. She was making it, but it was getting tighter and tighter after every paycheck, because those late fees sure did add up, and it was nearing closer and closer to the holidays. So every extra shift helped.

So here she was.

Sitting in her car.

Trying to make herself get up and go into the building. 

Suddenly, there was a tap on her window and she jerked upright from where she was apparently slumping forward slowly. One of her coworkers who typically worked the morning shift was grinning happily at her. She wanted to smile back at them, but she could hardly even process that she was getting out of her car to walk inside.

She cleaned rooms for a living. Sometimes homeowners contracted her company, but most times it was cleaning stores and hotels. 

Today was a hotel. Her coworker was chatting with her but the only thing she could really contribute was a tired smile and a nod. They entered the building together and spotted the rest of their crew. Once they'd checked in with their company representative, they had a meeting. 

She was glad to be given an extra hot cup of coffee, one that she could sip at while listening to what the game plan was for the day. There were bagels and donuts passed around, and she went for the former, because donuts made her stomach feel sick if she ate them in the morning. 

She felt a little more like an actual human being after eating and having her second styrofoam cup full of coffee. She was being tasked with laundry duty for the day, which tended to be her least favorite thing to do because it was so slow paced, but today she didn't really mind it all that much because she was so fucking tired. 

She slipped out of the meeting early. Better to get a head start on the laundry before any hotel patrons decided that they wanted to do theirs. 

It was a boring, tedious task. She had to go into every single room, starting with the top floor and remove the sheets from the beds, regardless of if they had been slept in or not. She had two humongous rolling baskets outside the rooms, one for sheets and pillowcases, and the other for blankets. 

It was mindless work, thankfully, and in no time she was done with the top floor. She got caught up talking to one of the people who seemed to reside permanently in one of the rooms. He was an older man, who seemed very gentlemanly, though probably senile at best, although she didn't really listen very closely to what he was saying because her brain fizzled out after the third minute of listening about his first pet and every single detail about said pet. 

She was finally able to escape when he had retreated back into his room to get pictures of his animals. She waited in the rickety old elevator that seemed like it had needed a full servicing for about a month. 

When she got down to the basement level, one she had to use her key to get to, she groaned as she pulled both baskets out, arms straining to pull them both at once. She groaned when she finally got to the industrial sized machines. Her arms ached and she was not looking forward to hefting all of the laundry into the washer. 

But she did and she was so grateful to finally sit down for approximately thirty minutes. For the first load she didn't even browse through her social media like she normally would. She just sat in the cozy chair that was set up in the one corner and curled up, trying not to fall asleep. She ended up dozing off a few times, though, each time her mind wandering to that strange place between sleep and awake. 

Each time she slipped off, _he_ was there, always watching, his dark, dark eyes just surveying her. She was interrupted though, by the loud buzz of the washer stopping its final cycle. She stood up and rubbed her eyes before grudgingly swapping loads and filling the washer once more. When she sat in the chair again, once more she slipped off into a deeper sleep. 

He was right in front of her, then, and god had it been too long since she had seen his beautiful angular face. 

“Dark...are you really…?” She breathed out. 

“Yes, little dove, I'm here. It's been far too long since I've seen you, I do apologize for that. You know how… _things_ can be.” His figure became distorted at that, several of his distorted forms ripping away from his body for a short second. 

She imagined that he was having issues with some of the other demonic beings he dealt with on a daily basis, the most troublesome one being one called Anti.

She gazed up at him, realizing that she was still seated, though this chair was larger and more ornate than the recliner that she'd been in. He smiled down at her, something that others probably would consider a sinister gesture, but she knew it was meant to be endearing. 

He leaned down and pressed his cool lips to hers, and she sighed into the surprisingly soft embrace. Before she knew it, he was on his knees in front of her, drawing her forward as his rough, calloused hands cupped around her face. The kiss deepened, and she felt his tongue slide against hers, and suddenly her entire body felt like it was on fire. 

“Sweetheart, it's been so long. I've been so hungry for you...may I?” His hands moved down to her thighs, pressing them apart ever so slightly, waiting for her permission. His hands were normally cool, just like the rest of his body but they were burning hot now. She whimpered and nodded slowly as she bit her lip, watching him push her thighs apart to kneel between them, his broad shoulders forcing them apart even further. 

He flipped her skirt up, his calloused hands rubbing up and down the sensitive skin of her inner thighs. She flushed, realizing that she was only wearing plain cotton panties. 

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss her knee softly. 

“Hush, dove, you won't be wearing them for long,” he promised, his long fingers sliding under the leg holes of the panties, stroking over her soft skin. 

His hands inched up and he took them by the waist to pull them down her thighs slowly, his eyes darkening as he held them to his nose, inhaling deeply and groaning as he reached down to palm himself through his slacks. 

He pocketed her panties and held her legs opened, his thumbs in the joint of where her thighs met her pelvis. 

“Your smell is so intoxicating, darling, and I know you taste even better,” he murmured, loosening his neck and shoulders as his body did _that_ thing. His lips started on her inner thighs and she whimpered softly, hips shifting slightly. He made his way up to where she wanted him the most. She only felt his hot breath at first and he brushed his thumb over her vulva softly, the biggest tease he could possibly give her. 

He was so focused on her, watching her body react as his thumbs spread her open slowly. He groaned out when he saw her glistening with wetness already. 

“I've been neglecting you, my darling,” he murmured, entranced with her body, “I'll be around more, now...now that I've dealt with this problem...but none of that now, I need you on my tongue right now.” 

There was no more preamble to it, his face was between her legs, his cool tongue tracing from hole to clit and back again. He drew back for a second to groan and push her legs further apart. He dove in again, his tongue flattening against her. 

It was sloppy and wet and it made her mind blank out. She didn't even register that she was gasping out for him. The only thing she knew that it was absolute bliss, and that he was grunting and groaning for her. His tongue curled around her clit and she felt her hips buck up into his face. 

Dark changed his position, wrapping his arms around her thighs and pulling her even closer into his face. She cried out that time, feeling his lethally strong arms around her legs. His tongue flickered against her clit, and she could feel her core throbbing before he shifted down to stab his long tongue into her hole. She felt a phantom mouth kissing at her inner thigh and he let one of her legs go so that he could slide two long, thick fingers into her. She felt an orgasm rushing up in her belly, and he sealed the deal when he sealed his lips around her clit, suckling at the tiny nub. 

Her orgasm was loud and wet, and he chuckled around her before pulling off of her. His fingers curled inside her a few more times before he drew them out slowly, placing them in his mouth to clean them off. He looked absolutely unhinged, his hair messier than usual and his eyes were feverish. Three different copies of him tore away from his body, silently moaning, shrieking and growling. 

“Sweet little dove, I've got to leave you now, I’ve got something to deal with before I return, but you will be seeing me again today. I promise you that.” 

And with that she was suddenly sitting up in her chair, back in the basement of the hotel, as the buzzer sounded for the washing machine. She stood up on wobbly legs to silence it, cursing herself for falling asleep on the job. She paused and her eyes widened though when she realized it. She wasn't wearing panties anymore. 

Had Dark seriously…?

He had, the smug fucker. 

He had taken her panties with him, and now she was working all day without anything under her skirt. 

Dark was a dick. 

She sighed but continued on with her work, trying to ignore how wet she was between the legs. Or that every time she pressed her thighs together, she was reminded of her arousal. After weeks of not seeing him, she needed more to satiate herself than just oral. Not to say that it wasn't incredible, but she just needed more. Her mind trailed off to the last time, when they'd actually been intimate. The way he stretched her out, how amazing his cock felt every time he said into her. She stifled a soft moan when she heard someone chuckle softly behind her. She whipped around to see that nobody was there and her eyes were wide. And then she felt the phantom press of lips on her neck and she scowled. 

“Let me work, Dark,” she hissed out, her eyes narrowed as she stuffed dried sheets into a basket. 

Now that she had finished her first laundry run, it was time to go remake all of the beds on the top most floor. She sighed and dragged the enormous baskets back to the elevator. She got caught on the second floor by a coworker asking for her help. The other woman was pregnant and was having a hard time leaning over the bed to get the fitted sheet on it. 

Of course she stopped and helped her, she'd be cruel not to. She hooked one end of the sheets over the edge of the bed and then shifted over to the opposite corner, trying to not bend down too far, because she didn't know how far she could without revealing that she had no panties on. 

She smoothed out a corner and her eyes widened when she felt that same phantom hand tracing down her spine. She gasped and jumped, whipping around again. She didn't see anyone but her coworker, who was looking at her strangely. 

“Sorry, um. Thought there was a bug on me?” She said, her cheeks reddening as she turned back to finish making the bed. She heard the same chuckle as before and was silently cursing Dark the entire time she was in the room with the other woman. She was bent over one last time, tucking the blankets under the edge of the bed, when she felt Dark’s blunt fingertips brushing between her thighs, over her already sensitive pussy. She jerked up and forced a smile at the other woman. 

“All done! Anything else you need help with?” She asked, teeth slightly gritted. Dark was _really_ gonna be like this today? 

“No, I'm good now! My shift is almost over, I think I'm gonna hide in the bathroom for the last twenty minutes, baby girl is not making this easy for me today!” 

She smiled and nodded before slipping out the door to continue back up to the third floor.

She started making the beds, uninterrupted for the moment. She got through two rooms before she felt his presence again. She worked through it, and ignored him for two more rooms. It was obvious that he didn't like that, because his presence became more and more ominous. By room number five, she could almost feel the tension. She watched the corners of the room, where the shadows were most concentrated. 

Dark liked to play in the shadows, to put it simply. 

She saw the faintest outline of him in the room, but she ignored him once more, starting to straighten the bedsheets and she bent over at the waist, knowing that she was completely alone, aside from his presence. She knew her skirt rode up far too high to be acceptable, and she heard the low, ominous growl in the air. She pressed her front against the bed and shifted so that her hips and ass were in the air. 

“Do you like what you see?”

“Little dove, you know you're being a filthy little tease, don't you?” He growled, slipping out from the shadows in the corner of the room. He held his hands behind his back, and his entire visage was greyed out, just like it was when they were in the Void. 

“As if you haven't been teasing me all morning, while I'm working,” she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. 

His jaw set in a stern expression and his neck shifted. Watching him sometimes was almost like watching him through a strobe light. His movements would become jerky, not smooth as he typically tried to convey himself. 

“Who do you belong to, dove?” He asked on a low growl, a sound that echoed throughout the room. The lights flickered, and the temperature dropped about ten degrees as the shadows on the walls crept closer and closer towards her. Her heart pounded in her chest, not with fear or anxiety, but anticipation. 

“Y-You, sir.” She whispered as the shadows became tendrils that stroked over her body. He smiled at her sardonically and stepped forward, the shadows following him in an almost regal fashion. 

“So does it not make sense that I might play with what is mine, at my discretion?” He murmured, one of his big, calloused hands resting on the side of her face, his thumb stroking over her cheekbone almost soothingly. 

“I suppose, if you look at it that way.” She replied, watching his almost unreadable expression. He smirked at her, his hand sliding down her face to rest at her throat. He leaned in and pressed his full lips to hers softly, carefully pulling her closer to him by his hold on her throat. Her body was pressed against his and she gasped out loudly when his hand tightened, effectively cutting off her oxygen supply. 

“Pl-please,” she whimpered, not even sure of what she was asking for as her arousal heightened. He always had this effect on her. He could simply stroke his fingers over her body and she'd be so needy for him. “Dark, please.”

“What do you want, my sweet little thing?” He murmured into her ear, cool lips brushing against her warm skin. 

“Dark, I want you, please, it's been...been too long,” she whimpered as his lips brushed over the hollow under her ear. Her eyes fluttered shut when he pressed his lips against her pulse point, his teeth nipping at it softly. His hands roamed up and down her arms, until he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her onto the freshly made bed. He laid her down and began to unbuttton her shirts his lips hungrily pressing against her neck over and over, drawing the most desperate moans from her lips. 

Her cheeks flushed when she realized how plain her undergarments were. She didn't expect a surprise visit from him and it had been so long that it didn't even cross her mind to wear something pretty for him. 

“Sweet gods, dove, you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on,” he murmured, his eyes roving over her body. His calloused hand slipped around her ribcage to unclasp her bra, and he tossed it aside as his lips trailed from her throats down to the valley between her breasts. He sighed and scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin there, relishing in the tiny squeal she let out. 

His eyes drifted up and he saw that she was biting down on her knuckles and he raised an eyebrow at her. 

“Some of us are still technically working,” she gasped out as his thumbs worked over her sensitive breasts. He thumbed one of her nipples until it was a stiff peak, and then his cool lips wrapped around it, his eyes never leaving hers. Her head thrashed side to side as he quickly flickered his tongue over her nipple. Her hips bucked up and she gasped out when he put his thumb to her lips, coaxing them open for him to coat it with her saliva. He groaned as she sucked hungrily on it before putting his now slick fingers on her other nipple, pinching and twisting it. That got a tiny squeal out of her. 

“Come now, dove, let me hear those gorgeous sounds? You know it's only going to get worse from here,” he smirked up at her, eyelids heavy over his steadily darkening eyes. 

“Dark, I-”

“I don't care about the others, you will be screaming my name before I'm done with you.” He growled, leaning up to kiss her roughly, his lips warm and swollen already. “But for now, I think there's something better that your mouth can be used for. Won't you get on your knees for me?” 

His voice was heady and seductive, and when she glanced down, she saw the straining erection in his slacks, and her mouth immediately began to water.

Damn it, Pavlov. 

He sat up fluidly, and his legs spread apart to accommodate for her to kneel between. She made to kneel, but he stopped her with an almost gentle hand to her throat.

“Take the skirt off, first.” He said, his deep, low voice reverberating throughout the entire room. She could almost feel it vibrating down her spine and she shivered as her fingers clumsily found the zipper on the back of her skirt. She let it pool around her feet and stepped out of it, completely naked in front of him. It was unfair, really, seeing him fully clothed 

She flushed them when she realized that the door was unlocked and that any of her co workers could walk in at any given time. Dark was already working on undoing his tightening slacks, and she would forever deny the desperate whine that escaped her lips when his erection bobbed out, full and thick and an angry reddish color. 

Because of his...not mortal..nature, his body was slightly different than hers. He healed quickly, he didn't get sick, his skin was tougher than anyone she'd ever met, and his cock was...abnormal to say the least. 

It was of average size, about six or seven inches long, but it was nearly as thick as her wrist. The strange part about it, though, was that it was ribbed naturally, or unnaturally, however you wanted to look at it. They were approximately evenly spread out, and of varying sizes, with the thickest ring at the base of his cock. 

She wrapped her hand loosely around him and stroked him slowly. He was so sensitive all the time, and she didn't want to overstimulate him so soon. He watched her rapturously and his eyes were completely enveloped in black now. It was probably discerning to others but it was so sexy to her because she knew that he was losing his cool. When she leaned in to take the head of his cock into her mouth slowly, his head fell back and he groaned loudly, his exterior breaking as he let himself indulge in the pleasure she was bringing him. 

She pulled off of the head slowly and tilted her head so that she could drag her tongue from base to tip and then back down again. His snarl was multifaceted and deep and it made goosebumps raise up on her skin. 

“Darling. Sweetness. My little dove..get your mouth around it, or it's going straight down your throat and you won't be speaking for a week.” He growled, his hand lacing in her hair as she gasped, making eye contact with him. His eyes blazed down at her as she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock. 

“Oh fuck...that's it..right there, right there….that's a good girl, fuck…” he was becoming more and more unhinged with every moment, and his illusion was becoming more hectic, different images of himself tearing their way through the barrier, shrieking, screaming, moaning silently. Her eyes fluttered shut and she felt herself throbbing between the legs. Seeing his pleasure, and knowing that she was the one causing it was the ultimate aphrodisiac. His moaning coaxed her on and she took him down, her teeth gently scraping over the ridges on his cock. It was rare that he let out a needy whimper, but when he did she cherished it. 

One of her hands held the base of his cock, stroking around that final thick ring as she took him in deeper, the head brushing against the back of her throats just slightly. Her other hand slithered down her front and she brushed her fingers through her wetness, moaning around him as she circled her clit slowly with two fingers. When he realized what she was doing, he snarled out and sat up, one of his hands going to her throat and squeezing it just enough to make her gasp. 

“That little pussy is _mine_ tonight. No touching, or I will punish you.” 

She whimpered and removed her hand from herself, aching with arousal. He took her damp fingers between his lips and sucked them clean, sighing around them and nipping at her fingertips as a warning. She whimpered and settled back into her rhythm of sucking him down, teeth knocking against his ridges and making him gasp above her. She made sure to take her time, to make it into a tease for him. He was always one to spring right into action 

“That's enough of that, you filthy little tease.” He groaned, pulling her off by her hair. “I need to be inside you.” 

Dark helped her up, he wasn't a total asshole, and he pulled her into the center of the room, much to her confusion. 

“Darling, would you let me indulge in a fantasy that I've been dreaming of all day? Please, sweet little dove?”

“I mean...I...yes?” She stammered out, unsure of what he had planned. 

He leaned back on the bed for a second to let out a long, loud laugh and her blood ran cold for a second as he stood up, towering over her. He wasn't all that tall, physically, but he had the right air about him. 

“I chose this room for a reason, you know?” He said silkily, tracing the curves of her face as he continued, “We’re on the top floor, in the only room that looks out onto the courtyard, with these floor length windows…” 

She blushed immediately when she realized what he was getting at. 

“Dove, I want you to open the curtains, and I want you to put your hands against the glass.” 

Her heart picked up and she gasped when he led her over, sensing her slight apprehension. He took care of opening the curtains and he looked at her hopefully. 

Fuck it. 

Why not? 

She let out a long breath and stepped forward, her hands pressing against the cold glass, breasts pushing against it as well. His hands traced over her back and dipped lower, two fingers stretching her out quickly. She moaned out at his thick fingers inside her and she pressed back into him, needy for his touch. His fingers were soon replaced with the head of his cock. She loved the initial stretch and burn of his thick length, almost as much as she loved the way that his ridges stretched her out. 

The first time he sunk into her always took a few minutes, because of the girth and it was usually too much at first, she needed to get used to it before he could actually begin thrusting into her. 

Once he was fully seated in her, cock throbbing and pulsing inside her, his lips met her neck, kissing and biting and making her sigh and gasp. 

“Do you like that?” He asked her, his deep voice husky, “Do you like that anybody could look up and see your gorgeous body pressed up against this glass with my cock deep inside of you?” 

She whimpered when she realized that it was the perfect time for everyone to be outside using the pool and walking around. She saw a family and their kids running into the pool, right as Dark slithered his free hand in front of her to circle her clit with two fingers as he thrusted inside her slowly and roughly. She bit down on her lip and held back her cries, but when he noticed this, he crowded her closer into the window, her body pressed right up against the glass. 

“Dove, do you like it?” His voice was directly in her ear, and she felt a phantom mouth pressing kisses to her neck. “I want to hear your pretty sounds, won't you moan for me?” 

“Dark, I-” she whimpered out as he twisted his hips, forcing that last ridge into her and just grinding up into her. She did moan out at that, loudly and unashamed. “Dark please, more!” 

His hands roamed all over her body, tracing every curve and angle, nails scraping over all of her sensitive spots. One of his calloused hands wrapped around her throat lightly, squeezing it just enough for her to sag back against him, going limp in his hold as his rough fingers sped up over her clit. 

“Come on, I feel you around me, I feel you tightening up around me, are you gonna cum on my cock? Hmmm? Gonna cum for me, dove?” His voice was multifaceted in her ear, and she had to focus so hard on not shrieking out for him because that would absolutely alert everyone to their presence up there and she was not prepared for that. 

She felt herself getting closer and closer, and her legs began to quiver as his fingers dug into her clit, rubbing it just the way she liked it to be. 

Right when she was on the edge of her orgasm, he pulled out of her with no warning and flipped her around. He lifted her up easily so that he could press her back into the glass so that he could fuck her deeper that way. Her head fell back with a full “thump” and she groaned out when his face buried into her neck, kissing and biting it as his growls deepened and became more feral. 

“Want me to fill you up? Hmm? Do you want to feel my cum fill you up, you dirty little thing? I feel you, you're still so close, do you want to cum?” 

“Please, please Dark, please?” She whined, her head falling forward to bury into his neck. 

“One condition,” he breathed into her ear, “Scream my name when you cum.” 

At that time, he used every trick in the book that made her cum instantly. Fingers on her clit, while he grabbed onto her hip with the other hand, fingers digging into the skin there, likely leaving a dark bruise there. At that point, she didn't even care, she gasped out and her head fell back on a loud moan. 

“DARK” her voice cracked partway through his name once her orgasm peaked, and she swore she blacked out for a moment. Before that though, she felt him cum inside her, his phantom forms rippling under his skin and tearing away from his physical form. He roared out her name and she thought she felt his teeth sink into her neck as well. 

When she came to, he was laying on the bed with her, her head on his chest as he stroked through her hair. His cock was still inside of her, still twitching, so it couldn't have been that long. She blinked up at him and flushed with the realization of what she'd just done. 

“Shhh. Nobody saw. I made certain of it, we were hidden from view the entire time,” he whispered to her, kissing her forehead with a soft smile, “but wasn't the thrill of it worth it?” 

“Yeah, I suppose you've got a point. Mmmm. Think I'm gonna skip out on the rest of the day today..” she murmured, stretching languidly next to him and snuggling into the light hair on his chest. 

“I fully support that decision, you've got more important matters to take care of once you've recovered a bit.” He said to her with a cheeky smirk. 

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but kissed him gently as her eyes closed as he transported her through the Void to his home, cock still softening inside her. She whined softly when he finally did pull out to get a warm washcloth to clean her up. 

“Rest now, I'll be here when you wake up.” He said with a soft kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me at post-stripper-anon on Tumblr or email me at itsripleyguys@gmail.com if you're interested in commissioning me! My prices are very reasonable and I'm fandom friendly!


End file.
